Ji-Hae "Miss Yoo" Yoo
Miss Yoo is the ex-bartender of the tea house that Ken and his gang used to frequent. She is now the boss of a pleasure district. Appearance She is frequently seen wearing scantilly clad outfits. In the begining of the story she had shorter dark hair but later she has lighter brown dyed hair. She is rather weak and petite looking, however she is very pretty. Personality Due to her violent treatment by dangerous gang member she is rather submissive. She does not like being treated cruelly and only wants live a good life. She believes in Ken and knows that under his protection she will. Plot Ken and his gang frequent her shop while they hold planning meetings. One day members of the same gang that had beat up the old man earlier appear and they try to rape her. Ken comes to save her but instead gets her in more trouble. She is sold out to the gang and is taken away. After Ken hears about this he and his gang come to her rescue and beat their way through the gang. They find her in the basement and discover that they had been torturing her in a very explicit manner. They tell Ken that they have "defiled" her and that she is not pure. Ken, in his rage, displays a glimpse of his true power as a boss and explains his logic. He claims to believe that their is no such thing as a "defiled" human body but does believe in the corruption and evil of the human soul. In this manner he says that Miss Yoo is still pure and that he wants to protect her for this reason. Afterwards they are defeated by the gang but are allowed to escape. To protect her from the gang he sends her back to her home in the countryside. After Ken returns from training, his gang brings him to a pleasure district. They ask that he be serviced by their best woman. When he comes to (he'd been unconcious) he discovers that Miss Yoo was working there. She explains that while the gang had been searching the countryside to look for desperate girls they found her again. They kidnapped her and tortured her some much that she thought she was going to die. They recorded the whole thing and posted pictures over her whole village. In their despair her parents committed a double suicide. They took her back to Seoul to work in the pleasure disctrict where they make her and the other girls work too hard and take all the money they make. After hearing about their cruel treatment and how he failed to protect her Ken flies into a rage and he takes Miss Yumi and escapes with his gang. While escaping, Miss Yumi collapses and they take her to the hospital. At the hospital Ken despairs at his failure and vows to protect her. She reassures him that it's not his fault and asks him to protect her once more. Ken meets with his gang and decides that they must defeat the gang that controls that pleasure district and take it over. They find the headquarters to the gang and defeat them. Ken returns to tell Miss Yumi that he now controlled the pleasure disrict and wants her to take over and organize it for him. Category:Characters